


Serpent's Tongue

by Decadent_Hedonism



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, PWP, Voyeurism, guided masturbation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decadent_Hedonism/pseuds/Decadent_Hedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they say about idle hands is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Lilith, who's worked very hard and has earned a little fun.

Her dreams are usually more disjointed than this, full of shadowy figures and blurred pictures, voices and music and longing and loss. She rarely remembers any of it when she wakes up.

Tonight, though, Laura finds herself standing in what seems to be a large penthouse, blinding white from floor to ceiling, painfully modern and obsessively pristine. Unnaturally so. Her bare feet pad over cool tile as she turns, curious eyes taking in the marble-smooth furniture that lines the walls, before her gaze settles on the figure she’s been expecting.

“Do you dress to match or is it the other way around?” Laura asks, a dark eyebrow arched as Lucifer draws near, posture relaxed, though something predatory hides in her sharp blue eyes. Laura shivers.

“So I have a schtick, sue me,” she answers with a sardonic twist of her lips, circling Laura slowly as her gaze rakes over the white sleeveless top and black shorts that function as her pajamas, somehow still with her even here. “I’m sure you will, too, if you join me.”

The warm gust of Luci’s breath prickles the skin at the nape of Laura’s neck, creeping down across her arms. It’s the same sensation as when she first heard Luci sing, all those months ago in Brixton. That same shuddering _want_ that washed over her, hidden in the haunting music that she heard in her head for months after.

God, she’s sex on legs, raw, barely-contained power wrapped in a package of refinement and style, complete with the kind of effortless confidence Laura has wished for all her life. That a god like Lucifer has taken an interest in her should terrify her, but then again, Laura’s never been one to respond appropriately to anything.

“Is this your dream or mine?” She turns her head curiously to catch Luci’s calculating gaze as she stills behind her.

“Yours. I only cleaned up and decorated a bit,” she replies, alabaster hands drifting over bare bronze skin, fingers lightly grazing Laura’s arms as they trail down to her wrists. “Quite a mess you have in here.”

“Pardon my dust,” comes the dry retort, a dazed edge to it as her mind hones in on the electricity crackling beneath her skin.

“Not at all. I quite like it.” It’s a warm breath against the shell of her ear, full of a dark promise that calls a ravenous heat to the pit of her stomach.

She covers with a huff of irritation, though she knows Lucifer’s nowhere near fooled. Hard to pull one over the Father of Lies, and all. “Why am I here?”

“Ever inquisitive… Eve would have loved you.”

“ _Luci._ ”

That draws a laugh out of the god, full and melodic, intoxicating. “It’s awfully lonely in this cell and I thought, ‘Well, let’s change that.’ Not quite intangible cunnilingus, but we all make do with what we have, right?”

Laura’s often fantasized of being visited by some god or another in a dream (preferably Amaterasu), though she never would have thought it’d be Lucifer, out of all of them, who would show up.

“I thought that was just a joke?” she remarks, turning to fully face Luci, surprised at the skepticism etched across her glamorous face.

“Why would it be?”

It’s a simple question that causes a dark flush to spread over Laura’s skin, drowning out the freckles sprinkled across her face. “Well you’re…” She waves a hand at Luci, whose skepticism turns to amusement.

“Gifted with _great_ tits?”

“A _god_.” Laura had never really panicked over the growing realization that she wasn’t entirely heterosexual, coming comfortably into her own by the time she started Uni. So to speak. “And I’m… me.”

A flash of irritation crosses Luci’s face, before she reaches down to take Laura’s hand, cradling it gently in her own as she trails a finger lightly back and forth across her knuckles. It’s an almost tender gesture, out of place with everything she knows about the Lord of the Pit.

“Don’t you start,” she chides, eyes never leaving Laura’s face. “You wouldn’t be tripping over yourself to be one of us if you didn’t think you had the merit.”

_I want everything you have._

The words ring sharp and clear, drawn up by Luci as she brings Laura’s hand up to her lips with a smile. “Icarus before the sun. You know you’ll burn, yet you can’t stay away. We’re not as different as you think.”

Laura swallows as Luci turns her hand over, brushing a kiss against her palm. “Irresistible,” she murmurs against the skin, and Laura feels a rush of pounding blood push her closer, seeking more. Luci lowers her hand, before leaning in and pressing her lips to the curve of Laura’s ear.

“On the chaise. And take off that _adorable_ little number, won’t you?” Laura can hear the impish grin in her voice.

“You’re a god inside a dream, you couldn’t do it for me?” she can’t help but fire back, though her feet are already carrying her towards the immaculate white couch that rests a few feet away.

“I could. But I prefer to watch you,” Luci replies with an easy grin as she lowers herself into the nearby armchair, elbow propped on the armrest as she folds one leg over the other.

Laura rolls her eyes as she turns her back, an illusion of privacy as she tugs the edges of her top up and above her head, a shiver stealing down her spine as she feels that sharp gaze following her every move.

It’s not that she hasn’t done something like this before – she has, if only outside of the realm of sleep. But it’s difficult to ignore the surrealism of stripping down for Satan.

She hears a low exhale as she bends to slip off her shorts, and after a brief moment’s hesitation, her underwear, already dotted with moisture. The brain: most realistic virtual reality console ever created.

“Oh, now, don’t be embarrassed,” Luci coaxes, the warmth in her voice inviting Laura to turn. Luci’s gaze trails hungrily down the curves of her body, lingering on the gentle slope of her breasts before seeking lower ground, and Laura has to resist the urge to shift her hand for cover.

“Stunning,” she murmurs a moment later with an appreciative smile, and Laura hides a surge of pride as she steps back to lower herself onto the chaise. She throws a questioning glance at Luci as she lifts her legs onto the cushion.

“Aren’t you…?”

Luci smiles again, and Laura’s reminded of a biblical description of Lucifer: a lion, prowling for someone to devour.

“Not here. When I finally have you, I want you to feel it for days,” she replies, voice a low purr. Laura’s breath catches at the promise in those words. “Like I said, tonight I’d rather watch.”

Understanding dawns with a thrill, and she rests her hands lightly at her sides, body stretched out across the chaise for Luci to admire at her leisure. Impatience takes over within moments, however, fingers twitching against fabric as she turns to look at the god, only to find Luci studying her with a strangely contemplative gaze. It’s gone a moment later, replaced by a roguish grin.

“Eyes closed,” she commands.

Laura’s eyelids fall, and Luci’s voice is closer now, engulfing her from all sides. She’s tempted to open them again, just to see if Luci’s moved, but she knows the game the god wants to play. More importantly, she wants to play too.

“Trail a finger down the center of your chest, all the way to that lovely navel… and back…”

Luci’s voice resonates within her ears, drowning out anything that isn’t her words and Laura’s breath as she complies, tongue flicking past her lips to wet them as the tip of her middle finger glides over smooth skin, sending a delightful quiver even lower.

“Good,” the god seemed to breathe in her ear. “Down along your inner thigh now-- Ah-ah, not until I say,” Luci scolds as Laura’s fingers inch towards the wet heat of her core. She teases the sensitive crease of her thigh, more than anything wishing it was Luci’s hands on her.

“Next time,” the god says in answer to her thoughts, causing Laura to visualize a rather rude gesture in response to the eavesdropping. Luci only laughs, before directing Laura’s free hand to the curve of her left breast, thumb dragging over a pert nipple.

Heat flows down her body as her legs fall open, hands sliding more firmly over her skin as she arches into the touch. A delicate blush colors Laura’s skin, full lips parted by shuddered breaths as her fingers explore territory well-known, dark curls framing her features.

If she were to open her eyes, she’d see the intensity in Luci’s gaze, the restless twitch of her fingers as they tap against her lips, the only signs of her fraying restraint in the face of the tantalizing image that is Laura right now. Luci’s self-control is rarely so strained, but Laura tests it to its limits.  

“What I wouldn’t give to taste you,” Luci’s voice murmurs in her ear, and Laura bites back a moan at the images that flood her mind, a warm mouth pressed against her skin and then lower, firm hands kneading her body and Luci’s head between her thighs…

She hears Luci shift across the room, the god settling more comfortably in the armchair before speaking again. “Two fingers in your mouth, get them good and wet,” she says, an easy lilt to her husky voice. Laura obediently slides the first two fingers of her right hand past her lips, suckling on them with ravenous anticipation, gratified when it draws a strangled groan from Luci.

“Tease your clit,” Luci’s voice is a purr in her ear, and Laura is all too eager to oblige, fingers slipping from her mouth with a wet, quiet “pop” to dip down between the folds of her labia, glistening wet with arousal. She breathes a sigh of pleasure at the small relief as her fingers trace the small bud, sending electric flares along her nerves.

It’s not enough, need coiling around her spine and demanding more, and she parts her lips to pant Luci’s name in a quiet plea. She’s rewarded with approval, and manages to slide a single finger inside herself, curling it into the tight heat with a moan, before Luci interrupts again.

“ _Come on_ ,” Laura groans in frustration, Luci’s familiar smirk dancing behind her closed eyes.

“Patience is a virtue,” she teases, a laugh in her melodic voice, and this time Laura physically flips her the bird.

“Not right now it isn’t,” Laura retorts, echoing the same mocking, sing-songy tone, before her hands return to her body, sliding down over her thighs and raking her nails back up over the skin, the gentle pain taking the edge off momentarily.

 Luci’s voice is quiet for several moments, and Laura can feel those eyes glide over her skin, following the movements of her hands as they busy themselves with ignoring the almost sharp ache between her legs.

“Oh just you wait. Next time you’ll be a pleading mess before I even touch you,” Luci promises with a low chuckle, and a warm shiver travels across Laura’s body. Next time.

“C-can I…?” Laura asks in between breathy pants, fingers sliding tortuously along her inner thigh, and it feels like an eternity before Luci finally responds.

“Fuck yourself until you come.”

Laura’s fingers are deep inside herself even before the sentence has fully left Luci’s mouth, walls clenching tightly around her digits as she works them in and out of herself. Her head is thrown back, lower lip caught between her teeth until it’s a deep russet, as a flush spreads down her neck and across her chest.

The pleasure mounts, her body a live wire tensed to snap at any moment, moans high and breathless. She feels the pull towards the edge, and Luci’s voice brushes against her ears.

“Look at me.”

Laura’s eyes snap open as she turns her head, eyes locking with Lucifer’s in a searing gaze that sends her reeling into ecstasy. Heat scorches her body as every last thought is chased from her mind by pleasure, Luci’s name a reverent gasp on her lips.

When she comes back to herself, Luci is crouching beside her, studying her with a wicked grin as she reaches to take Laura’s hand and draw the still-dripping fingers into her mouth, warm tongue curling around her skin.

Laura awakens with a start, in the dark comfort of her room, her bed. She huffs a quiet laugh as she rubs at her eyes, before swinging her legs over the bed to search for a pair of clean underwear.

She slides back beneath the covers, cold blue eyes etched in her mind as she's tugged back into blessedly dream-less sleep .

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hello at Decadent-Hedonist.tumblr.com


End file.
